Marissa's Story
by Cammycrazygirl
Summary: Danny is being a bad boy again :  Poor, poor Marissa. Tsk tsk.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, cammy people. I'm not good at writing that stuff, even though I love it. So instead I'm gonna take out my bad temper on Danny. Haha :) Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER; ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN**

**S POV**

For the first time since I went to Santa Martina High School, I was taking a shortcut through an alley that, a couple of years ago, led me into a bunch of gangs or whatever. I had no idea what I was thinking, only that I didn't want to walk all that way. I had overslept way too long.

I had yawned at least five times before something finally woke me up. I walked into a alley place that was where I had met the gangster girls and saw Danny Urbanski kissing Heather Acosta. I choked and swore rather loud, but Heather and Danny didn't notice. I turned around and took a different path, all the while thinking about what Marissa would say. I mean, I hated the creep, but Marissa seemed to like him.

Marissa, however, wasn't at school until second period. She had overslept.

"Marissa-"

"Sammy, do you realize that the school dance is tomorrow?"

"Yes, but-"

"And that it's only for people in high school?"

"Marissa, I need to te-"

"And that Casey Acosta and Danny Urbanski are in high school?"

"I SAW DANNY URBANSKI KISSING HEATHER."

"I know, I did too. But he didn't mean to-"

"Marissa, I don't mean THAT. I mean this morning."

At that moment, Danny came up to us. Marissa stared at me for a moment, and as Danny tried to speak to her spun away. He looked at me like, "What?" but I just glared at him and walked away too.

During the rest of the school day, nothing happened. We didn't see Danny except for at lunch, and Marissa said maybe two words. Until school was over.

**C POV**

I walked out of the school, ready to get on the bus when I saw Sammy. She was about to strangle Danny, and Marissa was standing to the side of them. I walked up to them.

"What is you two's problems?"

Sammy yelled, "HIM!" and Danny yelled, "HER!"

"What the-" I caught myself in time, but this time Sammy didn't smile.

"What happened?" I tried again.

Sammy started. "I was walking to school this morning, and on my way there-"

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"Why would I want to spy on _you_?" She spat at him.

"Because you hate me!"

"With good reason!"

"Give me three reasons why you should hate me and I'll let it go!"

Before Sammy could give fifty, I yelled at both of them.

"YOU TWO! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I was walking to school-"

"She was spying on me-"

"ONE AT A TIME! Sammy, you first."

"I was walking to school, minding my own business, thank you very much," she glared at Danny before continuing. "But when I turned into part of the alley that I was walking through-"

Danny interrupted. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON WALKS THROUGH ALLEYS TO GET TO SCHOOL?"

Sammy completely lost it. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON KISSES HIS HALF GIRLFRIEND'S ARCHENEMY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL, IN AN ALLEY?"

I stared at her. My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Danny had kissed Heather?

Danny, however was not going to let it go that easy.

"Why do you even care?"

Sammy, who was already in a terrible mood, snapped back a reply.

"Because I actually care about my friends, unlike some people!"

"Well, you can stop caring!"

"It really isn't up to you to decide that!"

"It really isn't any of your business!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" I roared, surprising everyone, even myself. I took a deep breath.

"Danny, is this true?"

He was trapped. Say no, and Sammy would get really angry and give more details of things that he didn't want anyone to know. Say yes, and…well, you know.

"No."

Sammy's face was so red with anger that I was scared. I looked over at Danny, at his guilty face, and found that I was pretty angry myself.

"Danny, I know that you're lying. You can either go over to Heather, or you can stay with us."

He looked around, but then spun around and headed toward a smirking Heather. I looked at Sammy, who was still glaring after him.

At that moment, Marissa came toward us. We both looked at her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and walked away.

**S POV**

Three weeks later, Heather and Danny had police records. The school refused to tell why, but I had some pretty good guesses.

Marissa, however, had gone to the mall single and came back with a boyfriend.

Don't ask how this kind of stuff happens.

I was with her, but she was in Hollister and I was in some sports shop, and they were on whole different levels and sides of the mall. I met her boyfriend, and he seemed pretty nice. Not as nice as Casey though…

Marissa still obsessed over the dance even when she had no one to go with.

"Sammy, I picked out this dress for you!"

"I don't need a dress!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't _have _to go to this dance, you know."

At this point, Marissa dropped went down on her knees. I groaned.

"Fine. But no dress."

"But-"

"No. Dress."

Marissa grumbled something about me being no fun and went away.

At this point, Casey came up to me and asked if I would go to the stupid dance with him.

I laughed so hard that Casey looked alarmed.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"One last thing…"

"What?"

"Will you promise that you will go to the dance even if I tell you this?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay then. You have to wear a dress, according to the teachers."

**Whoopsie. Did I do that too many times?**

**NO SECOND CHAPTERS.**

**Last time I tried that it sucked. Don't deny it. The only reason I wrote this is so Newyorkdevil would update more often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This may not be as good, because I have a deadline of two days to write/update….alot. But whatever. Peoples who have read Hunger Games? Is it almost as good as SK? I want to read it sooo baddd. **

**DISCLAIMER; ANY CHARACTERS BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN! **

"No."

"Wear it."

"No way."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a dress!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"The fact that I have to wear a _dress_!"

"So what?"

"So what? So _what? _Marissa, _it's a dress_!"

"Yes, and Casey's gonna be there."

"So what?"

It sounded like a lie even to me. Marissa eyed me.

"I swear, if you say that you don't like him _one more time_-"

"I don't like him."

Marissa took a deep breath.

"Okay. What type of dress do you want?"

"No dress."

"SAMMY."

This time Holly and Dot yelled it too. I groaned and looked at the price tag on the dress.

"Fifty dollars? Marissa, you know I can't afford this!"

"But I can."

"No way."

"Sammy, please!"

"But-"

"It's my money. I'm gonna buy it anyways."

"But what about your dad?"

Marissa grimaced. "My mom found out that he was two timing her last week. But she won a contest..."

"For how much?"

"Err-"

"Marissa…."

"It was a million!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. Some people have all the luck."

"I'm not lucky!"

"I know, I know, but your parents certainly have a way with money."

"We're off topic! We're buying the dress!"

"No!"

"Sammy. Fifty dollars out of a million isn't gonna make a difference."

"Yes, it will. It's fifty dollars."

Marissa threw her hands up in the air and called out to someone behind me, "Casey, should she buy the dress?"

"Uh…"

I almost screamed. Casey was behind me? How much did he hear? Holly and Dot looked at me, and I looked at them like, Did you know that he was there? They both grinned and looked away.

I looked at Casey, who was standing outside the door, looking uncomfortable. Just then he checked his phone.

"Sorry, I have to go." He walked out of the store. Marissa looked at him.

"Did he really get a text?"

"Uh, no."

"Then why'd he leave?"

"Marissa! Did you see the name of this store!"

"How do you know that he doesn't shop here?"

"Well, I sure don't shop here."

"You're going to now."

I grumbled something as Marissa took the dress up to the register and paid for it. I couldn't help but wonder why Casey had left though. I mean, I actually didn't know if he shopped here or not, but he didn't get a text, that's for sure.

So why'd he leave? He seemed to be avoiding me. Again.

The next day I suffered through school, failed a test, and finally gave in to Marissa as she forced make up on me.

I had only had make up on my once, and that was when I was crashing Heather Acosta's party. I really didn't like the feeling of it, but I finally put it on just to make Marissa shut up.

"Ohmygosh, you look so pretty!"

I just glared at her.

Marissa sighed. "Oh well. It'll be worth it."

"Oh yeah, right."

When I arrived at the dance, Casey didn't even look at me. Marissa looked kind of alarmed. And then she seemed to understand.

"I'm so stupid."

"Got that right."

"No, not that Sammy! Do you know why Casey's avoiding you?"

"Noooo…."

"Sammy-"

At that moment Casey walked by me, not even looking at me. That was it. Marissa exploded.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I DON'T GET YOU! AT LEAST TAKE SOME NOTICE OF HER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

"Hey Sammy," he said coolly, then turned back to the eighth grade girl that he was flirting with. Marissa stomped out of the room.

I followed her as he turned into a room and raged, pacing around. "You do know why he's ignoring you, right? But at least he could ask you! Or take _notice _of you! I just don't get it!"

"Marissa-"

"The nerve of him! Do you realize that he made you dress up, put on make up, _come here_, and he doesn't take any notice of you! Do you realize-"

"MARISSA!"

Marissa shut up. For all of two seconds.

"What? You siding with him!"

"NO. I'm wondering WHY he's avoiding me!"

"Oh, you are so ignorant! He overheard you saying that you don't like him! And now he's avoiding you! Because he's angry at you!"

"He sounds like a teenage girl, trying to make me jealous."

"I know, it's so stu-pid!"

"Marissa, chill."

"CHILL? I WILL NOT CHILL!"

Marissa stomped out of the room, and I saw Casey standing there. He came into the room. I glared at him.

"You really weren't lying were you then?" He wasn't exactly looking very happy.

"What? At the store I was, but I wouldn't be lying if I said that right now!"

"Well then."

"Oh, get a life would you. Make up your mind."

"Oh, here we go again."

"Oh, who are you, Demi Lovato?"

"Oh, stop starting every sentence with 'oh.'"

"Oh, shut up."

I have the funniest urge to laugh.

But as I stomped out of the room, he kissed me.


End file.
